Mrs. Hedgehog
Ms. Hedgehog is Alfred and and Lilly's mother who appears in many episodes. When she can she helps the team with investigations or advice and appears more-so then Alfred's father, Mr Hedgehog. She participates in many activites around Gnarly Woods and knows plenty of information. While she is known mostly for her great cooking, she seems to enjoy gardening in her spare time also. Often she makes lunches for the group. 'Appearence' Ms. Hedgehog appears at the same height of her husband, around 180 Centimetres tall. She looks to be around or in her thirties and like her family, she possesses light brown colored fur with peach muzzle and apple-green eyes. Ms. Hedgehog has burnt umber-brown hair color, much like Alfred's very own and wears it in a high ponytail with a scrunchie. Normally she is depicted wearing a brown jacket with over-worn sleeves, blue pants/jeans and red shoes. At the beach or sunbathing she'll wear a red bikini top with gray skirt decorated with orange images and flip flops. As well as a blue pair of sunglasses with purple lenses. As a child, Ms. Hedgehog had the same hairstyle but worn with what looked to be a bow, a light red-pink blouse with puffed sleeves, a dark jean skirt, and low white socks with pink-red tennis shoes. 'Personality' Ms. Hedgehog is a very friendly and nice woman who gives great advice, as well as makes wonderful meals! She loves her family dearly and would do anything for them. She's also very reasonable and refuses to rush to judgement. Such as when Milo and Camille believed Cynthia was instantly guilty when Lilly's painting went missing but she refused to believe this. Besides house work, Ms. Hedgehog enjoys gardening and can also been seen doing this on occasion. One mystery even involves this when something had happened to her special plants she planned to enter in a contest with. Also worth noting, like Camille has a rivalry with Cynthia. Its been shown that Ms. Hedgehog has issues with Ms. Payne. She does not hold any ill-will however, but cannot stand her mother. Who she sometimes argues with. They often make teasing comments to one-another. But in a way, its possible Ms. Hedgehog finds this fun depending on the situation. Such as when they were both announcing the Kart Races. While she is a bit prone to anger, Ms. Hedgehog never, usually loses her cool. 'Family' *'Alfred Hedgehog '- Her son, who seems to have gained his looks from her. *'Lilly Hedgehog '- Her daughte who she is often seen with. *'Mr. Hedgehog - '''her husband. Its unknown when they first met. 'Trivia''' *Its implied that Alfred got his brilliance from his mother. As Camille once said he was as smart as her, and that it had to originate from someone. *Its also worth noting that they both share appearences, while Lilly takes after her father. *It is unknown if she was born in Gnarly Woods, or Black Forest. As Mr. Hedgehog used to attend school in Black Forest. Gallery vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h22m24s15.png|Ms. Hegehog in her sleepwear vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h33m42s139.png|Ms. Hedgehog helping Alfred with investigating Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-09h39m05s240.png|Ms. Hedgehog with her daughter Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-11h19m30s53.png|Ms. Hedgehog, helping kids with picnic Vlcsnap-2011-12-10-11h09m31s6.png|Ms. Hedgehog in her youth days (The third from right) Category:Characters Category:Hedgehog Family Category:Females Category:Adults